Fate of Dreams
by Grey vs Ale
Summary: Is it easier to dream of a better tomorrow or face the cruel realities of today? Life is not a wheel of full control spins and turns eventually pave the way. Tatenashi and Ichika one-shot lemon.


Infinite Stratos Fate of Dreams

"Ichika-kun don't you think it's about time you give it up?" a sexual teasing voice of a woman set atop of an annoyed Ichika with her hands secured around his wrist. The woman in question had gorgeous light blue hair down her shoulders adorned in a neko blue costume. That did nothing to hide her impressive cleavage or her curvacious body; that she knew he hungered for and eventually would give in to.

Her naturally crimson slitted red eyes enhanced the costume to its fullest as she soulfully gazed into the man's eyes whilst straddling his waist. Her white tail swished around in a excited manner as she traced her tongue in a slow sensual circle on one of his cheeks.

"Damn it Tatenashi-chan... I am not giving you anything." The twenty seven year old Ichika grumbled in mild annoyance to hide his growing blush at her licking his cheek like the cat she portrayed herself to be. One of his fingers rubbed against a striped billiard ball. Luckily it was only the one billiard ball having played a game to himself in his house. His choice of clothing in a black tuxedo about to go to work at his nighttime job at a bar.

The male preferred the night life compared to the boring daytime jobs he used to have three years ago.

"Aww Ichika-kun am I that bad? Why won't you give your naughty cat what she wants?" The neko clad twenty eight year old Tatenashi huskily whispered into his ear waiting for his inevitable bodily reaction. The warmth of her breath against his ear sent pleasurable shivers down his whole body, which she felt a small smirk spreading across her face. "Mmm... Ichika do you want to know something really good for you?" She rose her head up from his ear to stare down at his flustered face.

It always did excite her at the way, she could break through his guard so easily when the other girls at IS academy could not.

IS academy it had been a long time, since the both of them had been there and it was where their relationship bloomed. Actually their _relationship_ if one could call it that was not a relationship at all. They were on and off friends with benefits in simple terms and the whole reason it started was way back eleven years ago on Ichika's sixteenth birthday. Plain and simple they were both aroused for the other and just did it; coincidentally on top of a pool table.

After that day they kept sneaking in a quick session when ever they could sometimes in the other's room. The allure of such a forbidden passion captivated Tatenashi and kept her mind constantly planning of where their next session would be at. Sometimes Ichika took the initiative in daring places of where it would be easy to spot them, yet no one ever did. Except for one time and one time only it was in Ichika's classroom they did get caught by Maya, but the meek woman fainted on the spot at the very erotic sight of what her students were doing.

"What would that be Tatenashi-chan?" His earlier annoyance seeping away into that of mild curiosity and arousal at her tone. His brown eyes fully drinking in her exquisite milky body down to the shimmering engagement diamond ring on her ring finger. The bright overhead lights in his basement glistened off her smooth skin as he gripped her plump posterior squeezing the malleable flesh in his hands.

Sure he had seen her nude body hundreds upon hundreds of times, but not once did her beauty ever diminish in worth. If she were compared to a jewel, Tatenashi would shine the color of Aquamarine. For her dazzling beauty in everything she did, her courage he attributed to being the matriarch of the Sarashiki clan, and the coveted happiness he knew she derived from being with him alone.

At his question, Tatenashi recovered out of her stroll down memory lane and smirked deviously at where his hands were. "Your such an ass Ichika," her tone entirely playful wiggling her plump rear around in his strong hands. Mainly doing that to keep a blush from forming on her face. She enjoyed the way his hands cupped and played with her rear like he was her toy.

"Just answer the question Tatenashi, I do have work you know. Unless you plan on-" the rest of his sentence was lost forever by the luscious red lips of Tatenashi covering his. The kiss like plenty of kisses they shared before with each other, were filled with unbridled passion for the other. Their tongues animatedly dueling with the other like heated vipers immediately skipping right along the coy stage of kissing.

Over the years both Ichika and Tatenashi switched between on whom the dominant one in the kiss was. This time it was different the both of them were on the offensive, Tatenashi rolling her tongue in a wanton circle full of lust around her longtime partner. Prematurely gaining the upper hand knowing the weak spots on his tongue after the amount of time spent with him. Heavy groans poured forth from Ichika against her lips as one of her hands moved up from his wrist; to grip the locks of his neck-length black hair pulling back on it sharply.

'_Your mine Ichika-kun after all anything goes_.' Tatenashi's slitted eyes gazed down into his pleasures filled irises that seemed totally captivated by her. Just when she thought her hold of dominance was completely secured, a loud unexpected throaty moan of pure passion shook the integrity of the basement. The source of such wondrous sound came from a panting red faced Tatenashi trying to regain her breath.

"It looks I found what was so good for me neh Tatenashi-chan?" Ichika dryly smirked up into the full lidded eyes of his partner. Their kiss broken by him specifically what he did to her. Two of his fingers were inside of her damp womanhood tenderly rubbing along her clit in no particular pattern.

While his dear Tatenashi focused on dominating his mouth, he maneuvered his free hand down to her sweet spot. Of course he only found out the truth by accident, but kept that fact to himself.

"Y-Yes you... did..." Tatenashi could barely get the words out at the pleasurable yet agonizingly slow rubbing of her most sensitive area. The safeguarded secret of her costume was the fact it eliminated the need for panties. "Mmm... Ichika stop teasing me..." Those were not the words she should have said to him, because all it did was spur Ichika on to tease her further. In retrospect she deserved it after countless times of teasing, sexual frustrating, flirting, and among other things she did to mess with him.

This was the thirtieth time in the past few years they spent together, Ichika reduced her to a pile of pudding in the palm of his hand. Both literally and figuratively speaking. Her nails dug into the stitching of his tuxedo clad shoulders arching herself into his hand. Her bountiful breast squished against his chest wanting more of him. A scream of pleasure passed her lips at the way Ichika carefully scrapped his nails on her clit.

"I thought Tatenashi-chan liked teasing, but if you want to stop..." His voice trailed off at the end ceasing the movement of his nails. Staving off her impeding climax, which was readily apparent by how soaked to the bone his fingers were. He slowly pulled out one of his fingers causing her to whimper at the loss. Only leaving a single digit inside of her intent on getting what he desired.

Tatenashi knew his game it was plain as the smirk on his face. He wanted her to beg for her release something she was opposed to doing. The former IS pilot of the Mysterious Lady was not a beggar, she took what she wanted. Although, when in situations like this with Ichika where he held her fate in his palm, she could afford to swallow down her pride.

Tatenashi had her pride yes, however she was no Alcott when it came to maintaining the facade of pride above else.

"I~Ichika please don't stop." Tatenashi chewed on her bottom lip for a quick second of deliberation before caving into his desire. She seized ahold of his wrist with both of her hands worried that he would remove that remaining finger too. The way her cheeks burned cherry red, a small bit of saliva glistened off her kissable thin red lips. He did in fact peck her lips before pulling away at gaining what he desired.

"Was that so hard Tatenashi-chan?"

That was the perfect begging expression befitting Tatenashi as he inserted another finger back inside of her moist warm cavern. Tatenashi mumbled a few choice of words under her breath; inevitably losing any flare to them by the way he worked her insides with his skilled fingers. Drawing out moan after cacophonic moan it did not take long until she achieved a spine tingling induced orgasm.

Her drench fluids coating the entirety of his fingers as he rose into a sitting position on his pool table. Tatenashi holding him firmly by his chest trembling in the after shocks of pleasure. "Now that's done, I am going to work Tatenashi-chan," after saying that he sucked his fingers of her juices pleased by the taste. If time was on his side than he would have treated himself more to the blunette.

"N-Not yet don't go Ichika," Tatenashi pleaded continuing to tremble on his lap from pleasure. Ichika softly exhaled through his nostrils as he protectively wrapped his arms around her trembling body. The beautiful blunette curled into his hold burying her face into his chest. "Thank you Ichika." She softly whispered closing her eyes within his safe hold waiting for her own body to stop shaking.

A few minutes later Tatenashi finally stopped shaking as Ichika carried her out of his basement and into his living room. It wasn't anything fancy or overly extravagant, a simple widescreen TV mounted on the wall. A rather old leather brown couch he got from his former household, since Chifuyu was not around to make use of it. There was nothing else of significant importance except the half broken gauntlet of his IS on a countertop.

Ichika gently placed Tatenashi on the couch spotting the clothes she came in on his couch, and a key to his house over her clothes. About three years ago they decided to give the other a key to their house. The pretense of it was that it would be easier to slip in and out without waking the other in the morning. Not once did they ever stay together in the morning after having sex, because it was one of their arrangements.

* * *

Number one: _Never make the other breakfast in the morning. That was a gigantic no correlating if one did so they had feelings for the other. _

Number two: _Do not take the other on a date. That number got broken a lot more times than they could count, since they usually ate at restaurants together. Still that was forgiven because they were just friends and not lovers._

Number three: _Never under any circumstance say I love you or interfere with the other's love life. That number was not broken well the first part wasn't, however the second part was somewhat permissible under acceptable circumstances._

Tatenashi did sabotage some of Ichika's dates with women that were simply playing him or just using him. She would never allow anyone to do that to him, Ichika only deserved the best woman in her eyes.

Ichika did his fair share of hijacking her dates too when it came to her dating jerks among other things. Of course neither one ever called out the other on it preferring that to be kept quiet.

* * *

Ichika made his way towards the door about to leave when all of a sudden, he felt his arm pulled back into two very soft comfortable pillows. "Ichika no fair your not going to finish me." Tatenashi cutely pouted up at him, while holding his arm in between her voluptuous mounds. She wanted him to stay and be with her, so why was he being so distant tonight of all nights?

"Like I said before Tatenashi, I do have work to get to-"

"No! I want you Ichika and we are spending time together tonight. Give me five minutes to change."

"Fine five minutes and that's it." Ichika sighed into his free hand at her insistence knowing he was running late to work. She let his arm free and stripped off her costume on the spot. Of course that gave Ichika quite the eyeful, his eyes hardening at the red lacerations that marred her entire back in a misshapen S.

The reason of her back in that condition was due to the strict rites passed down on to her.

Tatenashi felt his eyes on her back specifically the cuts as she put on her clothes. She knew his stare was laced with concern it always was, and it pierced her heart immensely like getting shot in the back. She hated herself when ever he did see her cut flesh.

"Okay let's go Ichika!" Tatenashi brightly smiled as she turned around to face him in a blue leather jacket decorated with red buttons and to finish it off a plaid mini skirt. She ensnared her arms around one of his own pressing herself against him, noticing the small blush on his face. "Ichika-kun is such a cutie when he blushes." She grinned up at him hearing him groan in disapproval before they left his house embarking on into the night.

For the most part of the walk to Ichika's job neither one spoke much to each other not for lack of trying that is. It was just when ever they managed a conversation it referred back to the past. Truthfully speaking they honestly did not want to talk about the past a lot of horrible things happened back then. So conversation was kept minimal, instead they took comfort in the other's warmth and the passing sounds of cars.

Tatenashi laid her head on the side of his shoulder forcing him to walk slower. Ichika was six foot even he could afford to walk slower due to her five foot seven height. She did giggle at the annoyed look on his face in the light of the full moon. "Hey Ichika look there almost done rebuilding IS academy." She pointed a finger in the direction of the academy that could be seen from the mainland.

Those words stopped Ichika dead in his tracks turning his head in the direction of the school separated off the mainland.

His eyes made out the visibly reconstructed parts of the school, a majority of it was fairly reconstructed the dormitories and club grounds were fixed. The only true missing section was the branch like spire, that stood out high above the other buildings where classes generally were held at.

"Hard to believe it's been nine years, since we graduated Ichika-kun." Tatenashi stayed behind an extra year to help in the fight against Phantom Task. Just thinking about Phantom Task made her blood boil for a moment, before simmering down at the cold night air brushing through her hair.

It was that terrorist organization that ripped apart the lives of many families and her close friends. In their final year of school at a farewell party together bombs had deployed around the entire academy. Razing if not outright destroying sections of the academy, Phantom Task sent out an entire division of highly skilled pilots and AI machines in a last attempt to kill them all. Many students died ranging from first years to third years alike, along with Ichika losing his elder sister Chifuyu who sacrificed herself to save him from getting skewered by five different drones.

"Hey Ichika, I think you would be a great teacher if you decided to teach at IS academy after it's rebuilt." Tatenashi looked up into his eyes noticing how strained they were to hold back a dam. She internally kicked herself for bringing up the teacher topic and squeezed his arm in silence. '_I should have stayed silent and not brought that up_.' She scolded herself at her own insensitivity this was supposed to be a happy night not a sad one.

About three minutes later, Ichika composed himself wiping away a stray tear from his face. He did not want to go into work sad that would just alert his boss who would tell him to go home. "Sorry you had to see me like that Tatenashi we're almost there." He gazed down at the beautiful blunette who shook her head to what he stated not bothered by it.

"Ichika you don't have to apologize, I've seen you cry before and _friends_ are there for each other." Tatenashi leaned up to kiss his cheek for a full minute before pulling away, granted the peck was a little longer than necessary, a small blush on her face. "Besides you've seen me cry five times over the course of eleven years." She admitted three of those five times, she did cry were when she was in bed with Ichika. Not out of disappointment or anything of the sort it was just bad memories seized her and he genuinely comforted her.

"Thanks Tatenashi-chan," Ichika smiled down at her as she returned the smile glad he was better. That was the Ichika she wanted to see again the smiling guy before all the events in their life changed them. She personally witnessed how much Ichika had changed over the years into a pseudo facsimile of his deceased sister. He was more reserved rarely expressing much emotion these days.

About ten minutes later down the road Ichika and Tatenashi finally arrived at his place of work it was a bar far off from the seedier sections of town. Neon flashing green lights shined overhead the building reading _Cats Din_. Followed by a neon cat accompanying the letters, Tatenashi raised a skeptical eye at the name of the bar. By the name alone it sounded like a cheap love hotel.

"Why is it called Cats Din?"

"It's because when my boss found this bar there were a lot of cats here, and they would constantly mewl. It took a year to get all the cats out, but once in a while a stray cat comes by."

"Really? But why work here? If I recall correctly didn't you get a truckload of money from winning the Mondo Grosso a few years back." Tatenashi was not kidding about using that phrase in particular it was all over the news. That was five years ago, but in those days Ichika stayed in his old household before deciding to move away somewhere quieter.

"Yes, I did..." Ichika stated not going to elaborate any further as Tatenashi shook her head knowing what his silence meant. "We're here so let's go inside i'm sure you will find something that'll occupy your time." He lead the way on inside with Tatenashi following on behind not expecting what she thought it would be.

"Wow." Tatenashi was actually impressed with the bar it was clean by the looks of it and the air was not stagnant surprisingly. Usually the bars she went to had the heavy stench of cigarettes and beer. This place while it did smell of beer it wasn't the overly saturated kind she was accustomed to smelling. She looked toward the barkeep finding an older heavyset brunette tan skinned woman scrubbing away at the countertop furiously.

"Hey Martha-san where is everyone else at?" Ichika strode toward the counter leaving Tatenashi by the door needing to talk to his boss. He wondered why barely anyone else was present today. A few bar maids were on hand attending to the few customers that were there all off in their own little world. That was not strange at all Cats Din rarely had a crowded night, which was a welcome relief to Ichika who got hounded constantly in his youth, because he was THE male IS pilot in the world.

For that reason alone after he won the Mondo Grosso five years ago, he decided to move away to a quieter part of the mainland. It helped that people did not care about his status as a pilot of IS nor asked a lot of questions of why he stopped piloting.

Martha clearly did not hear him all of her mental energy focused on scrubbing away at a small speck of dirt. The woman had obessive compulsion tendencies about maintaining her bar especially the countertops. She even told Ichika to stay behind one night to clean cigar ash off the counter, since he was the last one there. _'I wonder how he's doing? Hopefully better then a few days ago. That man should take it easy once in awhile_. Well it is his night off.'

'_It has to be my night to work it's Saturday_.' He was sure for the most part it was his day to work, unless his shift got rearranged or called off. If that was the case usually Martha would have someone call him or she would text him.

"Martha-san! Hey Martha-san!" Ichika shouted at his boss to gain her attention noticing the way she continually scrubbed at a crystal clean spot on the counter. At the way she was scrubbing like a maniac, Ichika firmly grasped her wrist stopping her circular wiping. In doing so, Martha blinked to herself coming out of her thoughts immediately glaring at the individual who dared to stop her.

"Who the hell! Do you think-" she stopped mid-sentence at recognizing who she was about to yell at. "Ichika! What are you doing here?" She questioned unsure as to why her employee was here when it was his day off. Did he come here for a drink?

"I came here to work-"

"Baka! It's your night off, I tried calling your home phone but you wouldn't answer. Tried your cell phone and texted you, so my question is what the hell are you doing here?" Martha scolded him relentlessly on the spot like he was a child. One of her more endearing nicknames by her employees was momma bear.

He pulled out his phone checking if her story held true and indeed it did, he had one missed call and one missed text. Ichika rubbed the back of his head in a embarrassed manner at the many ways she contacted him.

That call and text he received all around the same time, he played a game of pool to himself at his home about an hour ago. He required absolute silence when playing pool and put his phone on silent. That was a huge mistake on his part noting to himself for future reference to put it on vibrate.

"Now answer me Ichika why the hell couldn't you answer your phone? I did everything on my part to make sure you would know." She bore her emerald eyes down on him expecting a very good answer. Ichika did his best not to shrink back under her glare, Martha was a very imposing, and mind you a very strong woman.

"I was playing pool-"

"Pool! That's all you ever do is play pool just because your a whiz at it doesn't mean your whole life should revolve around it." She yelled over him her voice alone threatening to rupture his eardrums. Ichika forced himself not to cover his ears that would just make momma bear roar louder. Seriously why did his boss have such booming baritones?

Meanwhile with Ichika getting yelled at by his boss, Tatenashi was busy exploring what the bar had to offer and it was not much. Aside from a few TVs hanging overhead on various channels nothing truly gained her attention. The only thing she found mildly interesting was a forgotten pool table way back in the corner of the bar.

Wandering towards the lonely table to her surprise it was already set up in a Eight-ball fashion. Did someone play a game or was it just set up that way? Tatenashi debated on playing a game or not. She had seen Ichika play for over eight years and by the looks of it he seemed to have fun. Using the term _fun_ subjectively in regards to Ichika because he usually grinned when scoring a ball into the pocket.

'_This would be my first time_.' She referred to playing the game itself as she picked up a cue stick into her arms. Hiking her right foot upward off the ground by two inches conscious of her mini-skirt, she gripped near the end of the stick leaving four inches of space free, and bridged her index finger over her middle finger. All in all she had good form knowing the basics of where to position her hands.

Tatenashi slid the tip of the stick in between the V bridge of her spaced apart fingers. '_Aha and with this you go in!_' A cheshire like smirk spread across her face confident she could sink all the balls in one break. Jabbing the end of the stick quite hard through the bridge between her fingers, she sent the cue ball flying off the table to the wall it bouncing off narrowly avoiding her head.

The resulting harsh impact of cue ball to wall left a noticeable impression in the wall. Gaining the eyes of everyone in the bar who heard the sound. Tatenashi did not turn around to face those stares, a frown seized ahold of her face suffice to say she was not cut out for playing pool.

The Sarashiki head was very stubborn about playing and would not give up at this failure. Failure was the street that paved success at the end of the road. Tatenashi was the pinnacle of hard work and excellence as the head of the Sarashiki family should be. "I will conquer this game." She mumbled to herself retrieving the cue ball from the floor and began again.

"Ichika tell that girl to stop before she busts another hole in the wall." Martha ordered him stopping her endless shouting after ten minutes of nonstop talking. Ichika nodded right away thankful he could escape hearing his boss continue ranting. He had kept an eye out on where Tatenashi was throughout the bar making sure she wasn't being followed. It did not matter to him that they were _friends_, he would not let someone harm her again while under his watch.

Heading towards the pool table where Tatenashi was, Ichika chuckled to himself at the constant way she kept overshooting the cue ball off the table.

"Tatenashi-chan you know the objective isn't the wall right? Unless you have some personal vendetta against walls." He joked at the frustrated blunette as he stopped behind her and wrapped one arm smoothly around her waist. For his comment, Tatenashi lightly giggled and leaned her back against his chest actually having a small hatred of walls in general.

"Actually I do dislike walls Ichika-kun there insufferable and block in the sounds of us fucking." Tatenashi remarked tilting her head up to look him in the eyes, a sly smile on her face wanting to rile him up a tad bit. It was his fault for leaving her wet and aroused when they could have stayed at his place. She had heard the rather boisterous shouting of his boss about how Ichika did not have to go into work. Although, this was her first time inside the establishment he worked.

"Regardless of your dislike of walls please stop putting holes in this one." Ichika replied not in the least flustered by her comment. He'd grown to filter out most of her daring remarks over the years. The amount of training that went into doing that was immense, but well worth the payoff of Tatenashi's silence.

At his answer it did not deter Tatenashi who kept up her devious smile placing the cue stick on the table. She seductively wrapped both of her arms around his neck and leaned her head up in what one would expect a typical kiss fashion. Her lips barely touched his about two inches of space between them as her devious smile widened. "If I can't put a hole in the wall can Ichika fill my hole?" She accented her point by pressing her skirt covered posterior against his pelvis.

'_S-She doesn't have panties on... __Wait why the hell doesn't she have panties or at least something!?_' Ichika came to that shocking revelation by how he could feel her bare bottom rub against him. _'At least it is a quiet night and every other guy is way in the front of the bar.' _In moments like this the former IS pilot of the Byakushiki returned back to his easily flustered demeanor.

"Tatenashi-chan how come your not wearing anything underneath your skirt? You do realize where you are right?" Ichika whispered not a hint of red on his cheeks avoiding the obvious answer to her first question. Keeping his voice low just incase someone managed to catch wind of the conversation. He did not want any male to get all grabby with her knowing what his immediate action would be.

"This is your fault Ichika-kun for not realizing you had the night off, and of course I know where I am." Her voice did not lose any of the sexual undertone in it as she pecked his lips, though her cheeks did tinge a light pink. "And I know you haven't stop watching me from the counter." Her voice this time did drop for a small second pulling away from the peck into a shy tone reminiscent of her younger sister Kanzashi. She was a little embarrassed that he still managed to care so much about her well being.

Ichika did not reply to that statement as he silently stared into her playful red eyes. His grip around her waist did increase due to her comment. Almost affirming what she stated, a small smile did spread across her face at his tightened grip. "I won't allow what happens in your clan to happen here to you." His tone darkening gravely as his free hand squeezed her engagement clad hand.

Tatenashi looked away from him at the brutal reminder of the abuse she had to go through and the hands of her suitor. Those words washed away any excitement she had for their racy act standing stock still as a tree in his grip. "Ichika unlike my sister who believes in heroes, I do not share her sentiment." Her words this time held no joy or playfulness just dead acceptance of her situation. Out of the corner of her eye she glared at her diamond engagement ring to scoff at the jewel. "Diamonds are not my friend."

Ichika nodded to her words knowing Tatenashi was not a big fan of jewels except for one kind in particular. "True as that statement isn't your favorite jewel Aquamarine?" He already knew the answer to the question as the Sarashiki matriarch smiled glad he remembered. Pulling away from his arms, Tatenashi retrieved the cue stick from the table going to resume her game yet again.

Except this time Ichika decided it was in their best interest that she could play the game right. "I'm going to help you."

She did not refuse his help not going to admit aloud that help was very much appreciated. Ichika pressed his chest down against her soft back placing a hand over her's to grip the stick better. He rested his head on the crux of her shoulder; the scent of her expensive perfume made his nose twitch in irritation. "The important thing to remember Tatenashi-chan it's not all about how much force behind the stick. Speed is what you need too," he whispered that crucial fact in her ear, Tatenashi listening intently to his words, and together they jabbed the cue stick towards the cue ball. This time the white ball sped towards the eight balls in a successful break managing to send a ball into the pocket.

The other seven balls kept bouncing on the sides of the table and hitting into each other. "Yes!" Tatenashi cheered in triumph at the successful break twirling around to embrace Ichika on the spot. At the loud shrill everyone in the bar turned towards the sound and watched as Tatenashi kept kissing Ichika on his lips. Ichika accepting the kisses for what they were merely her excitement and held his _friend_ in his arms.

Over the next two hours Tatenashi continued playing pool under the watchful eyes of her tutor Ichika, he told her how to best fix her aim and her stance. Only proving her earlier point that he would make a wonderful teacher in the future. By the time of one in the morning many of the people who were in the bar had drunkenly left back to their home. The only ones remaining were Martha, Ichika, and Tatenashi whom was enjoying the rather fun sport of billiards.

"Ichika how come you never told me this game was so much fun?" She smiled towards him, while shooting the final ball into the pocket plus the cue ball. Over two hours of playing and from Ichika's coaching she was decent at the game. Well when it came to playing eight-ball by herself.

"I told you countless times the game was fun, however you never heeded my words always saying it looks boring." He replied in a matter of fact tone and went about collecting the billiard balls from the pockets. He wanted to play a game as well after watching Tatenashi play by herself for over two hours. "If you really want to thank someone thank Cecilia. She got me into the game, albeit wearing a bunny clad distracting costume at the time." He recalled the memory to himself as he fixed the balls back into a neat triangle.

"I almost forgot you two were quite the couple at the academy for two years. I bet she taught Ichika-kun a lot of sexy _moves_." Tatenashi wryly smiled in his direction knowing how happy her kouhai was back then. She may have given Cecilia a lot of grief back in those days at the academy, but she did approve of the British woman. At that time in her senior year Ichika and her were not friends with benefits out of respect to the relationship he had with Cecilia. The only reason Ichika and Cecilia did not ultimately get together was their final year at IS academy. Cecilia valiantly died aiding the first years in dealing with Phantom Task.

Ichika at those words shrugged them off not going to bother with a reply about the sexiness. That was in the past and this was the present as he retrieved a cue stick off the wall and returned to the table. "Cecilia is the reason why I love playing billiards the way I do. She would always ask me to play a round with her after class, though nine out of ten times, I usually lost to her." He got into position with cue stick in hands hating the fact he was not strong enough to save everyone dear to him. For a full two minutes both Tatenashi and Ichika silently lamented their shared past.

Martha did not say a word to the two adults as she cleaned out a glass of beer with a washcloth. She was no stranger to the events of what happened nine years ago it was all over the news. So when Ichika came to this bar three years ago she did not ask him about his past only welcoming him into the bar like anyone else to drink away his troubles. About a month later he returned asking for a job and she put him through the works not once did the man complain or grunt about the work.

When both adults returned back to reality, Ichika shot the cue ball towards the billiard balls managing to send three striped balls into the pocket. A worthy feat in itself, but Ichika did not concern himself with it. Throughout the entire game that only lasted ten minutes Ichika played to himself, Tatenashi did not speak word only watching him go into his zone.

When he pocketed the final ball, Tatenashi set up the table this time about to play until a thought occurred in her head. "Hey let's play a game-" she wanted to cheer him up and what better way then facing each other. That is until the door of the bar swung open revealing two long red haired individuals whom at first glanced looked like twins.

One of the red heads ran towards Ichika at full sprint jumping on to him, Ichika barely catching the person in his arms. "Ichika-kun! It's been so long I've missed you!" The annoying voice at least to Tatenashi belonged to a fairly attractive red haired woman.

"Hello Ran-chan." Ichika openly sighed at the twenty five year old woman snuggling herself in his arms. Her attire consisting of a red tank top showing the swell of her small bosom pressed to him. Her black shorts he noted must have been riding up the wrong way, and appropriately fixed that by adjusting her shorts within his hands. This was actually a fairly common action between them they did used to date about five years ago.

"Aww how come your not more excited to see me Ichika?" Ran was a little hurt he did not seem to care that much at seeing her. They may have stopped dating five years ago, but she did genuinely love Ichika during the time they spent together.

"Sis that's because he sees you every other month," the voice came from her older brother Dan Gotanda the twenty seven man looked completely high and possibly was, though he did not smell like it. His choice of apparel rather lazy in a purple t-shirt with a dolphin on it and slightly torn jeans due to the many times he fell on the concrete. He waved towards his best friend Ichika who returned the wave who seemed upset for some reason.

"I will throw my shoe at you Dan!"

"Your not wearing shoes sis your wearing sandals wait... sandals don't have hooves right?"

"Shutup!" Ran yelled at her older brother as she regretfully got out of Ichika's arms to handle her big brother. Ichika pinched the brim of his brow in frustration as Tatenashi watched the siblings brawl. More so Ran punching her brother who laughed it all off. It may have looked like Ran hated her brother, but she cared about him a lot.

"They look happy together." She commented sounding a little envious by how well those siblings acted. Even up till today she and Kanzashi were not very close as sisters. There was still a giant wall between them and no matter how times she broke it or vice versa. It never stayed broken for long.

"You and Kanzashi will have that relationship someday." Ichika placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, Tatenashi holding on to his hand. She really did hope for that, but the more time went on by it seemed that would never come to be.

About an hour later near closing time Ran and Tatenashi had been playing a few games of pool together. Both had the same amount of skill and made their game interesting the loser had to drink a full glass of beer. So far they had played ten games and four out of six times Ran lost. The last game was more of luck then actual skill.

"Ran is having fun that's good," Dan smiled in the direction of his slightly drunk sister whom wobbled on her feet a little. Ichika nodding in agreement as the two men set at the counter on their third glass of beer. It had been awhile, since the two last went drinking together. "You know bro she still misses you." He casually stated gulping down his glass of beer like the topic was weather.

"I know Dan." Ichika was very neutral in regards to answering as he sipped down his glass of beer. The way their relationship ended five years ago was on a gentle note, though he was the one who called off the relationship.

"By the way Ichika-kun did you know that Houki girl is entering the Mondo Grosso next year?" Dan knew that Ichika and Houki were still close over the years. He did wonder at times if that was the reason why Ichika broke up with his sister.

Ichika did in fact know that as he nodded again and finished his beer. "Houki told me that about three months ago my money is on that she'll win." The Shinonono woman still had her fourth generation IS, which was still supremely better than the available third generation mass produced IS in the world.

Both men continued to leisurely chat with the other taking solace in the much needed bro bonding. Tatenashi and Ran on the other hand had stopped playing pool chatting to the other about what the future held. That conversation ended up turning into a tangent about Ichika and how he had changed over the years.

"He really has grown and now looks like C-Chif-uyu." Ran commented a drunk slur to her voice as a small shiver ran down her spine recalling the many times she got scolded by her.

"He may look like her, but he's still the same old Ichika just a little more g-grumpy," Tatenashi hiccuped at the end slightly drunk too.

Ran was in agreement with that laughing a little at those words. "Ichika will always be Ichika." She smiled to herself fondly remembering the days they spent together. She still cared about Ichika and if the circumstances surrounding him were different. Not a doubt in her mind would have stopped her from becoming Mrs. Orimura.

"Alright you kids time to scram. I'm closing down shop tonight." Martha told them it was already two in the morning and she wanted some sleep. If those kids wanted to drink they could do it somewhere else. Ichika waved in goodbye to his boss the others doing the same as they all left the bar.

"We'll be seeing you later Ichika-kun come over some time." Dan held his sister by the shoulder aware of the growing blush on her face. It was about time for them partways having separate paths to get home.

"I-Ichika-kun please do visit more." Ran smiled warmly in his direction wishing he would visit soon. Ichika returned the smile showing a little more of his emotions tonight. In no small part of thanks to the beer in his system. Ran at seeing that smile blushed harder if possible her heart skipping a beat, and looked away towards Tatenashi spotting the engagement ring on her finger.

She had meant to ask about that in the bar, but decided against it not that it was her business or anything. "Goodbye Tatenashi-sama." the red head bowed her head respectfully with Tatenashi doing the same standing beside Ichika.

"Goodbye Ran-chan it was nice to see one of my kouhai again." Tatenashi replied she had met Ran once before back at the academy in passing. "You as well." She bowed again with Dan shaking his hand to the gesture a grin plastered on his face.

Farewells said and done Ichika and Tatenashi made their way down the street as Dan and Ran watched them leave.

"Do you think they know onii-chan?"

"I doubt it Ran-chan, Ichika-kun was always a little slow on the uptake." Dan had to duck his head at the punch sent his way by his little sister. Insulting Ichika was a big taboo in the book as he picked up his fuming sister on to his back. "Get some rest." He chuckled a little at the massive blush on his sister's face who lightly beat her fist into his back.

"I'll sleep for a little bit." Ran mumbled resting her head cutely on his shoulder falling asleep as he carried her home.

Ichika and Tatenashi once again held each by the arm in silence on the way back. This time neither one had much to say the night was drawing to a close. The full moon illuminating the way a few cars veered down the quiet road. The perfect ambience for the two. Tatenashi hummed lightly to herself enjoying her happy night with Ichika.

When they got back to his house, Tatenashi dragged him towards his bedroom wanting to finish what should have already happened between them. Ichika did not deny what she wanted and let her do so. What was the point in fighting her on it this was their last night together after all.

In a bedroom clothes were easily discarded like trash littering the floor of a messy apartment. Tatenashi threw off her skirt and jacket she did not even bother to wear a shirt or bra under her jacket. Her exquisite nudity displayed out for him to see on his bed wanting him alone to touch her, for him to grasp, and feel to his utter content. "Ichika-kun I only want you." The sheer desire in her voice was so powerful, Ichika threw off his tuxedo in the span of a second.

Tatenashi would have laughed at the sheer speed he got undressed if inebriation and burning arousal was not clouding her mind. Ichika set at the foot of the bed, his eyes darting to her treasure practically begging to be taken. "Go a-ahead Ichika-kun all for you." She noticed the hungry look in his eyes and prepared herself beforehand by clutching her hands into the sheets of his bed. If there was one thing she honestly could say she loved about Ichika more than the men she had been with was the simple fact, Ichika was not afraid to go down on a woman.

At her acceptance of what he wanted, Ichika lowered his face towards her womanhood which was already soaking wet. Tatenashi did not need foreplay to get herself psyched up to be with him. He drove his tongue into her womanhood tracing the tip of his warm appendage alongside her warm walls. The sweet smell of her delectable flower caused him to groan sending amass of vibrations up her spine.

"Mmm... I~Ichika..." Tatenashi softly moaned his name at the feeling, she knew that this was only the tip of the iceberg. At her pleased moan, Ichika continued to trace his tongue along her walls in a slow manner to draw out more of her moans. He knew he could easily make Tatenashi reach her climax, but decided to prolong it off for their shared benefit.

While his tongue serviced Tatenashi, his hands very familiar with her body snaked upwards to her heaving mounds. He caressed his hands on to her soft orbs kneading the flesh in his palms. His fingers clamped on to her pink rose buds circling the nubs till they perked up.

"I~Ichika... t-to good..." Tatenashi bucked her hips in rhythm of his tongue chewing on her own bottom lip to keep from screaming out in pleasure. Ichika truly knew how to work her best and she planned on returning such service very soon. All she could do was surrender to the pleasure, and moan out the name of her love. Wishing with all of her heart the circumstances between them were different.

At hearing her words, Ichika figured now was the time to finish her. He pressed his lips tightly to her flower, his tongue lying on top of her dripping clit and without warning sucked her flower. At the same time his hands squeezed her mounds, Tatenashi lost herself completely in that one moment of divine bliss. Her legs gave way underneath his tongue showering it in a rain of her fluids, a pure scream of unbridled ecstasy left her lips like never before.

Ichika greedily sucked down her juices without delay not wasting a single drop. When he was sure she was through, he rose his head upwards from her flower to grin down at her pleasure induced shocked face. "Tatenashi-chan was it that good?" He removed his hands from her breast as the blunette trembled on the bed in delirious pleasure.

It took three whole minutes before Tatenashi could respond to his question. "Ooh your about to find out how good it was." She managed to reply as Ichika set up on the bed planting his legs on the floor. The smirk on his face said it all, he was doubtful she could return what she experienced. That was his mistake and she planned on bringing him to the level of pleasure she felt.

Getting up from the bed, she wobbled on her legs for a split second doing everything in her power not to fall. Regaining balance she ceremoniously kneeled down in front of Ichika and gazed at his _sword. _The man was ready for anything she had in store for him or so he thought. Tatenashi delicately with one hand gently gripped the base of his length, steadying her gaze not on it, but into his eyes.

"Master please look only at me don't look away not once." Tatenashi changed her voice into that of a subservient maid at a cafe. All apart of her plan. At the sudden voice difference Ichika gulped back a lump in his throat wanting to look away, because he knew she was going to deliver on her words.

The voice changed blunette slowly pumped her hand up and down his length maintaining complete eye contact with him. The look in her eyes was pleading for him to solely gaze at her. Already small groans of pleasure reverberated in his mouth, Ichika keeping his mouth shut and his eyes on her.

Tatenashi did not alter the speed of her pumping hand as her free hand reached out to grab one of his. She squeezed their entwined hands leading his hand towards her face to rub her cheek. "Does master want more?" She asked in such a way her eyes begging for him to say yes. Ichika was starting to ascertain the reason why she did eye contact, while servicing him.

"Yes I-I do..." Ichika grunted out the words his fingers rubbing her smooth unblemished cheek in a small circle. Tatenashi nodded relinquishing a hold of his hand, his veiny shaft pulsating spewing a white substance. Ichika was playing perfectly into her hand all she had do was one last thing.

Tatenashi lowered her lips towards his trembling length showering the tip in light kisses. She could taste the bits of his essence on her lips refraining from licking her lips at the sweet taste. "Master tell me do you love me?" Before Ichika could even answer, Tatenashi swallowed the entitreity of his length in one quick go. He actually saw her throat muscles contract around his length at this point it was over.

What he did not expect was that her mouth was already wet due to her saliva, which created the stimulating sensation of him being inside her womanhood. "I-I..." Ichika tried to get the words out, however every time he tried she would stop him by bobbing her head rhythmically up and down his shaft.

Not to long later, Ichika gave up on trying to answer the question his hands to busy gripping locks of her hair. He moved his length in tempo of her mouth savoring the intense moment as he shut his eyelids and released. A guttural groan akin to a lion escaped his lips, Tatenashi drinking down his baby batter like creamy milk. She really did love milk.

She removed his semi-flaccid shaft from her mouth the sound of a pop accompanying it. Ichika taking in steady breaths of air as Tatenashi smirked up at him licking away the remnants of his seed off her lips. "So Ichika-kun was it good?" She cheekily returned his question from earlier lightly pushing him back down on to the bed. Ichika fell back without much resistance on to the sheets as Tatenashi mounted herself on top of him.

"I'd give it a nine out of ten," Ichika earnestly replied his eyes fixated on to her red lusty irises. At the score Tatenashi crossed her arms underneath her breast with a derisive huff. That was a perfect ten out of ten and she knew it. Their reproductive organs aligned to the other in perfect symmetry neither one going to make the initial plunge.

"That was a perfect ten you just don't want to admit it."

"Hmm... Eight out of ten."

"How did it go down in score? Now your an ass Ichika is an ass."

Their banter entirely playful as it was made them chuckle. They truly were going to miss these simple times together. Ichika rose upwards into a sitting position in doing so, he eased his hard shaft inside of her wet flower. A pleased groan echoed from the two at their communion.

"Do you want to take lead Tatenashi-chan?" Ichika asked in the midst of securing his arms around her lithe waist. Usually when they were like this the ever seductive minx would lead on preferring to be in charge.

At the question Tatenashi shook her head this time as she comfortably laid her head on to his shoulder. "Nope Ichika-kun can do all the work this time," she hid the easy to distinguish smile by pressing her face into his shoulder.

"I wouldn't call it work more of energetic exercise if anything _Katana_-chan," Ichika spoke her true name, which caught her completely off guard as she dug her fingers into his back at his slow powerful thrust. It had been a very long time, since Ichika called her by name she honestly thought he had forgotten about it.

"H-How c-come... Your calling me b~by my name..." Katana pitifully moaned out the words her tight cavern clenching and unclenching him at each timed interval rock of their hips.

"This is... our last night together... Making it special..." Ichika paused in between his words keeping the rhythmic tempo of their bodies perfectly. Those words were not entirely true, Katana knew it. The question was why lie to her? Not once when they had sex together or spent time together he called her by name.

"L~Liar! Ichika I-is a giant f~mmm... Fibber! T-Tell me." Katana insisted burying a loud moan into his shoulder. She could feel him speeding up inside of her steadily rocking her hips to keep up with him. A light sheen of sweat coating her body to quench the burning heat in her loins. The end was approaching very soon and it was only a matter of time.

"K-Katana I-I'm going to..." Ichika warned her of his imminent release as he tried to pull out of her tightened grip. She was fighting him tooth and nail on his leaving wanting their '_union_' to stay that way. Unfortunately, Ichika held more power in this situation as he pulled out barely in time and shot his baby batter all over her stomach. Her own release quickly followed behind his coating the underside of his length in her fluids.

For the next ten minutes both adults held each other not saying a word. They were not mad at each other no they were far to pleased for such an emotion. Katana and Ichika contemplating their unique situation again. It did not always happen in sex when they wondered if being more than friends was a possibility. The honest truth was they could have had a beneficial relationship years ago, but life was not a wheel one had full control of.

"Ichika..." Katana sorrowfully gazed into his eyes the two laying beside each other on the bed. His arms fastened around her waist not wanting her to leave. Truthfully she did not want to leave out of his safe grip. "I won't change my mind tomorrow is the day, I get married." She was not getting married to the wonderful man who held her and knew everything about her.

It was an arranged marriage by her clan and not of her own choice as the matriarch of the clan. Secretly she did have a choice, but would not allow it to happen. She was not going to sacrifice nor force her sister into a loveless marriage with a man who held no charm.

Ichika did not say a word on the subject none of it would be pretty anyway. He closed his eyes allowing sleep to overcome him with Katana doing the same. In their dreams they could have a life together unbound by the shackles of regret.

In the early morning Ichika awoke to the sight of his bed empty like always after they made love. He was far to used to it to feel anything by it and got dressed for the day. As he left his room the smell of miso soup assaulted his nose. '_I doubt it is Katana_...' He did not want to fool himself into believing she had stayed or made him breakfast. Although his stomach growled requiring sustenance making his way into the kitchen to the food.

"Ichika-kun good morning." The soft voice of Katana reached his ears wearing only an apron as she smiled in his direction. Her engagement ring still on her finger as she gracefully walked towards him. Ichika had a thousand questions to ask of why she was still here, but she silenced him by planting an affectionate peck on his lips. "This is all a dream." Her words held a significant meaning behind them that was easily ascertained.

Ichika did not question her words knowing what she meant and smiled in her direction. Dream or not he was happy that she stayed for this one morning.

* * *

**Tatenashi referencing Cecilia and Ichika together does not mean this one-shot and the one concerning Cecilia happened in the same timeline. Just used her as a reason why Ichika enjoys billiards so much. Also this one-shot as I am sure all of you can tell is very different. More of a morbid kind of cliffy one and yes the "dream" has a meaning. Kind of an inception one, but the clues are there. It will be the only one-shot of its kind.**


End file.
